So...now what?
To view the series' Index, see: Dragon Hunting Hunting for Silver "Target heading westwards, expected to reach point B within 4 minutes, stay alert, I want everybody ready for this" "Yeah-yeah, I know already" "Woman, don't talk like that to me" "WHAT WAS THAT? YOU WANT ME TO CUT YOUR PAY TODAY? Ahem...Serum don't mess this one up alright?" "Roger that. Gottes, do you see our target yet?" "Yeah, I see him now...wait no. Maybe. Fer, exactly how many people are we pursuing? I'm seeing 3 right below me" "Aww crap. Umm, is there one with uhh...give me a second here...ah-ha! You're looking for a guy with Purple Hair, 5 feet tall and umm...oh, he carries around a giant bag full of...rocks?" "Yeah I see him...permission to attack?" "Uhh...I suppose so. Go for it, but make sure you have all your equipment before hand" "Roger that" Dropping from the trees, Gottes swiped at one of the men's necks, knocking them out in an instant. As the other two men turned around in surprise, Gottes reached into his pocket, drawing out a knife and flinging it into the other's neck. The purple haired man scrunched up his hand and, flinging it open, sent out a burst of flame, one that Gottes dodged. Whirling around, the Magic Thief reached for his hammer, before a lachrima on his collar shouted out to him "Whoa wait! We need him alive! Just cheese him towards Serum" Annoyed, the man held his daggers and began throwing them randomly, all the while retreating slowly, luring him into the trees. Grabbing onto a branch, he swung himself up, going at a slow pace so that the target would follow him. "Serum's 143 metres away from your current location, head west for now" Comets of fire came hurtling past Gottes, forcing him to weave through the various branches that jutted out like a deranged obstacle course. Ducking beneath a burst of fire, the Magic Thief heard his target yell out "Stop running you coward! Stand and fight me!" "Hammer of Witches, you are clear to go. Infinite Symphony is directly below your current position" "Roger that" Reaching into his jacket, Gottes pulled out a flintlock pistol and, checking it was loaded, jumped up the trees. "Who said I was running away?" Running up the trees, he jumped off of the tree trunk and flew through the air for a few seconds, now completely upside down. Seeing his target pause in his pursuit, Gottes aimed the pistol straight towards the target, who was vertically opposite of him. "Who says I wasn't baiting you into a trap?" Pulling the trigger, the Magic Thief shot out several pellets of Lightning Lachrima, each one shocking the target and paralyzing him. The purple haired man dropped down several metres, landing on the earth. As he struggles to get up, a low growling sound emerged from directly behind of him. Scrunching up his fingers, the purple haired man got ready to conjure up a flame, but was stopped by a smug voice, casually warning him "I wouldn't do that if I were you...that there behind of you is a tiger, you know that?" Looking up, the purple haired man saw a swordsman, in a red robe, calmly sitting down on the ground. As he stayed down on the floor, the tiger crawled around into his field of vision, its white coat glowing in the sunlight. Standing up, Serum drew out his Venom Reaper, and lined it up against his target's neck, tugging the collar open to reveal a mark of a black dragon on his neck. Continuing "So...how about you come along with us? We really would like to hear all about this dark guild of yours...called QuadDracoras" Staring straight into the man's eyes, Serum watched as the man resigned, letting the spark of flame in his hand go out. As the swordsman brought out a pair of handcuffs, Gottes dropped down besides him, assessing the situation before reporting back to their manager "Silver, we've got the guy. Serum's chaining him up right now" "Good work then. Mission accomplished." Nodding, the Magic Thief turned to his partner, and indicating to him that their job was done, he said "That's that. Come on Serum, we're going back home" ---- The ride to the mission location had taken them just mere minutes. With Gottes riding on Tethe's back, and Serum running at his full speed in front of them, planning an entire ambush of sorts had been no problem at all. Unfortunately, the ride back took longer than they expected, the full weight of two grown men on Tethe's back being more than he could regularly handle. The group made regular stops, either because their target tried to escape or because Tethe needed a break. After their 19th stop, Gottes simply opted to bring out his weapon Malleus Maleficarum and used it to pound the poor soul in the stomach, the blow instantly knocking him out. As they approached the gates of the citadel, Florence came running out towards them, playfully tackling Serum to the ground before giving the news. "I'm pregnant!" "Woah what?" "Haha naaw, I'm just pulling your leg. Mithra finally got the other guy to talk, we now know where their guild is located!" The group stared at the red head swordsman before Serum burst into a fit, shouting at Florence about scaring him like that. As the twins argued against each other, Gottes lifted their target off of Tethe's back and onto his shoulder like a fireman, marching into the citadel with the white tiger by his side. Shrugging off his cloak while still on the street, Gottes smirked with both amusement and amazement as members of Wolx appeared almost out of nowhere, picking up his cloak and then disappearing in a matter of seconds. Reaching to his belt, the Magic Thief pulled out his flintlock pistol and casually tossed it behind of him, hearing the familiar "whoosh" sound as another member of Wolx caught it before it touched the ground. Finally, reaching out his hand, the monk clicked his fingers and in a matter of moments, a third member of Wolx had appeared, offering a scroll to Gottes, inscribed with all the details about Mithra's "questioning". The service of the Wolx was a result of Silas' accomplished management, managing to bring down the Black Market in the FRFH and turn it all into an organization whose sole purpose was to assist Moon Drop. Although Silas' intentions were for the members of Wolx to perform side missions or gather intel for the team, there were various instances where the members of Moon Drop had more or less abused the organization, using them to attend to their every need. As he neared the doors of the FRFH HQ, Gottes began reading the scroll, before calling for another member of Wolx. This time however, it wasn't for a trivial matter. "Master Gottes; how may I assist you?" "In the scroll...it says that the guild mark is...of a black dragon crouching, correct?" "Yes, according to the strict observations undertaken by both Master Silas and Master Dante, it has been deduced that the guild mark is as you say, a black dragon crouching" "...Dammit" Grabbing his unconscious target, Gottes lifted him up and threw him to the Wolx agent's feet, saying "We got the wrong guy...this guy's mark is of a flying dragon" A brief pause from the agent before he asked "Master Gottes...would you like me to inform Mistress Ferrum of this particular matter?" "Uhh...oh geez...she's going to cut my pay...well you may as well, not telling her would be worse" As the Wolx agent nodded and disappeared (bringing the target with him) Gottes wandered through the streets, preparing himself for the drunken assault from their manager. While the organization Silas had created was almost perfect, a personal intelligence system that could operate without any hitches, there were also some down sides, the largest being who Silas had made into Moon Drop's financial manager. An aquaintance of both Conway and (surprisingly) Ashuron, Silas had met her at a bar in what used to be the Black Market. They had a few drinks together and unfortunately, the next day it had been decided that she would be managing the team's jobs, finances and whatever else; otherwise becoming Moon Drop's Manager. The major problem with the woman wasn't the fact that she was usually partially naked, nor was it the fact that people feared her for being an "Iron Witch". No...what really was the problem was... "THAT RETARD GOTTES DID WHAT? THAT NON-MAGIC BAG OF CLOTH SCUMBAG, I'LL TEACH HIM TO FIX HIS EYES BEFORE HE FIXES HIS EQUIPMENT!" ...She was an angry drunk. Actually, she was usually a happy-go-lucky sort of woman, charming and cute. On the other hand, she was a heavy drinker, and once she was drunk... "YOU STUPID MONK, "MAGE-HUNTER" MY ASS, YOU GOT THE WRONG PERSON YOU BLOODY FU-''" She made a furious Mithra look cuddly. Dodging empty bottles of wine haphazardly thrown at him, Gottes ran behind a pillar, feeling sorry for all the abuse the block of marble had to endure the past few weeks. Grabbing his prayer beads, the monk curled up into a ball and shut his eyes, kissing the beads while rocking back and forth, chanting out several holy scriptures aloud. "I will expose your righteousness and your works, and they will not benefit you...For all have sinned and fall short of the glory of God...With man this is impossible, but with God all things are possible..." All of a sudden, the sound of shattering glass and angry shrieking stopped, and was soon replaced by the sound of sobbing. Sighing, Gottes got up and walked towards the manager, being careful to avoid crushing the already small shards of glass. Crouching, the Mage Hunter gently patted her on the head, before softly embracing her in a gentle hug. What should perhaps be pointed out is the fact that, "'Phase 1'" of their manager's drunken rampage was well...the drunken rampage. "'Phase 2'" was the physical violence, the throwing of objects, the intent to kill. And finally, "'Phase 3'"; the realization that she can't use her magic inside the citadel and hence, the absurd, uncontrollable break down and the need for comfort as she realizes how helpless she is in this citadel. ''This was Team Moon Drop's manager. This was Silver Ferrum. The One that Got Away Crawling to his feet, the man violently coughed out some blood before dispersing his magic, removing the Transformation Magic spell that he had kept on. The black hair faded away into a purple colour, his height grew until he was 5 feet tall and the cloth of gold became a bag full of rocks. Why Kharlan had told him to carry a bag of rocks, only he knew. Checking his body for any further signs of damage, the man began to run through the woods, using his magic to boost his speed. In a matter of mere seconds, the Dark Mage had arrived at the front gates of their guild building. the castle of '''QuadDracoras'. Rolling up his sleeve, he displayed the guild mark to the guards at the front and once he was let in, began to run into the castle, sprinting up the stairs as he did so.'' The Guild Leaders had predicted this...they had guessed that people from Pilse Navarina would be after them, especially after Eternal had hired those mercenaries. But what they probably didn't know though, was the fact that Pilse Navarina had mages. Reaching the top floor, the man regained his composure before opening the door without ''knocking, shouting out "Kharlan-Dono! I have news you must hea-"'' A vivid flash of white steel and the man was on the ground, lying down in his own pool of blood. Shock ran through his body as he looked up, seeing a Purple-Haired man holding a ridiculously large blade...all this before the blade was brought down once more, decapitating the Dark Mage. ---- "I thought..." Nowie began "that I had made it clear, that nobody is to interrupt our discussion. Is that not so?" Keeping his mouth sealed tightly, Kharlan grimaced at the freshly killed mage, recognizing him from one of the conversations he had held with various members of the guild. Looking up at Nowie, the Air Mage calmly stated "He was sent out on a mission weeks before you told us you were coming...probably should have sent that message a few days earlier; we ran out of Tea just recently you know?" Sighing, Lucian stood up and strode over to the corpse, clicking his fingers towards the body. In an instant, the body burst into a vivid blaze, reducing the corpse to a pile of ashes in a matter of seconds. Turning around, the fire mage looked at Nowie before saying "Just because we don't have...Tea, doesn't give you the right to decimate our Guild members, you are aware of that yes?" Almost forgetting the fact that he was there, Lucian jumped a bit when out of the corner of the room, Seifer walked out of the darkness, saying "Of course Nowie is aware of that. However...our strict instructions of not letting anybody into the room are not to be ignored...you are aware of that yes?" Smirking at the Guild Leaders' expressions, Seifer then began to ask "That reminds me, why is it that only 2 of QuadDracoras' 4 Guild members are present? Do you mean to under estimate us or perhaps...are you trying to make us for fools? Where's darling Innith today? How about Eternal, I really do wish to see them today" "They're..." "Oh what's this?" Nowie interrupted Lucian. Holding up a lachrima orb, it displayed a picture of Innith dressing up the Grey Knight Eternal with flowers and a Maid Dress...all the while their fellow Guild Leader drank tea and ate imaginary "biscuits". "Clearly they're not on a mission...are you to say that you sent those two away because you thought that I would take them both back to Fabula Nova?" Opening his mouth, Kharlan ran over to Lucian and tackled him, a clear warning to not to tell them anything. With people like these...one wrong step could easily lead to their slaughter. Instead, the Air Mage said "What does it matter? You've taken 2 of our Generals away, and every time you come here you always make a comment about Innith herself. Tell me Nowie...why are you really here?" "Haha, quick on the uptake as always Kharlan. Well then, let me tell you this shall I? An...informant of mine recently told me that within the citadel you tried to interfere with...inside Pilse Navarina, there is a brand new group of mages who are now targeting this guild because of your involvement within their...personal affairs" Cocking his head, Lucain got up from the ground and asked "Personal Affairs? All we did was hire mercenaries" Bringing forth his hand, Seifer conjured up an aura of blue magic before it all focused onto the palm of his hand, within which a blue oval appeared. Turning his hand over, 4 photographs fell out of the blue oval, each photo depicting an individual member of Moon Drop. Handing all four to the Guild Leaders, both members of Fabula Nova watched as their faces instantly paled. "You're sure it's these four people?" "Ah well actually...there are 8 members in the guild however, only those four members should be of particular concern to you. I expect that, from their most recent actions, that they'll be attacking this guild verys soon. And when that time comes, I would indeed appreciate it if you were to...not lose to these people. I would be very disappointed if you were to actually lose to these mages". "And...what would happen if we were to lose to these mages? I know for a fact that" pointing at a photo of Florence, Lucian said "She at the very least is strong enough to be a General with ease" Tossing his large blade into the air with ease and catching it, Nowie continued "Well, let's just hope that you don't actually lose then. You guys are valuable to Fabula Nova and our goals afterall. And to make sure that you don't lose, I'll be stationing Seifer's very own personal apprentice here with you people, just to overseer all your day-to-day operations, maybe even see if you're actually strong enough to take these people on" Once more, an arc of blue magic travelled through Seifer's body, jumping off of his body to make a large blue oval that hovered in mid air. Through the oval, a leg, then an arm, and then a person came out of the oval, almost as if it were a portal itself. The person wore a dark purple dress and a white apron. Looking at the guild leaders, the woman walked over and shook their hands, introducing herself "Yo, glad to be your acquaintance, the name's Araseph; I'll be keeping an eye on you for the next few weeks" Narrowing his eyes, Kharlan simply stared at the new individual before directly asking Nowie "Is that all then? You just want to keep an eye on us? If so, then I think that's it for our business together" "Haha actually...there is one more thing I would like to talk about..." Trading Fortunes Lazily yawning, Leengard rolled over on his futon, ignoring the person who was currently sitting on a chair in the corner of his room. Silently contemplating what he should do today now that Nowie was out, the dark mage brought out his personal deck of cards out and casually tossed them over his shoulder, scattering all 22 tarot cards all over the marble floor. Closing his eyes, he lazily smiled and said "Hey Kali, what's the fortune today?" "Etorkizuna's not here right now Gard" Abruptly jumping up, Leengard wildly turned around to find Fabula Nova's 3rd division leader sitting in his apprentice's chair. "...Where's Kali?" "She's in the bathroom" "Oh ok" Satisfied, Leengard went back to lying down on his futon, leaving his cards messily spread out on the floor. Walking over, the division leader bent down to pick up a few cards, assorting them in his hands before tossing all but one of the cards to the floor. Curious about Leengard's reaction, the leader asked "Hey...you do realize that I had probably every chance to go ahead and use my magic on her right? I could've easily turned her into a ticking bomb...how do you know I didn't?" "I don't but you know...if you did..." Raising a single finger from his relaxed arm Leengard instantly radiated off a ridiculous amount of magical power. The pressure easily brought down the hostile leader to his knees, splintering the wooden chair into pieces and flattening all the cards to the floor. The thick marble flattened down upon itself, sinking the floor several centimetres. Waiting for the leader to begin gasping for breath, the dark mage lowered his finger, dispersing all the magical pressure back into the atmosphere. "I'm sure Nowie would understand if you suddenly went missing" "You goddamn bastard..." "Now now, calm down Mr. 3- I'm sure you wouldn't want to forget your real reason for being here" Pausing, the division leader frowned before asking "You know why I'm here?" Shrugging, the powerful mage once more lifted up his finger, this time using his Doll Play Magic. A section of the marble wall snapped off, and from it a humanoid figure was formed, lumbering off down the hall as per Leengard's request. Seeing that Leengard wasn't going to be talking, the leader continued "Well alright...Nowie sent me a message. He's sending Araseph to go watch over QuadDracoras just in case anybody tried to attack them. He wants to know what you think about it" "Hmm...it's an alright move...I would probably recommend sending somebody else though, Araseph's magic isn't really suited for protecting a bunch of people" The marble figure came back, sluggishly stomping on the ground as it made its way towards Leengard. The division leader observed that within the doll's rough hand was a cup of coffee which was promptly handed over to its creator. As Leengard took the cup, he destroyed the marble doll and sat up, sipping the drink before adding "Then again...if she was there just to keep Kharlan alive rather than protecting the guild...I suppose it was a good move...Rubix, why don't you run along and tell Nowie that he can do watever he wants" Swiftly walking away, the 3rd Division Leader passed by Kali as he left the room, drawing out an orb which he promptly began talking into. Kali on the otherhand strolled straight into the room, almost tripping from the reduced floor height. Sighing at the mess of cards on the floor, she used her Telekenisis magic to pick up and arrange the deck. Holding the deck, the apprentice realized that something wasn't right, announcing it to her leader "Master...I think one of your cards is missing" "Oh...really? Which one?" "Umm...it appears to be the 16th one...The Tower" At this, Leengard stood up and took the deck from Kali, sorting through it in a conused fashion. Realizing that The Tower was indeed missing, he wondered to himself what the hell Rubix was thinking...taking a card like that never meant anything good. ---- "Hey Rubix" Greeting the blonde male as he walked into the room, a red haired female sat across a white haired man, childishly scribbling crude drawings of her fellow Fabula Nova leaders. Roughly scrawling out Nowie's name underneath a cartoonish Kangaroo, the red haired woman looked up at Rubix and asked what he was doing. "Oh nothing much...just asked Leengard what he thought about Araseph. How did Saxon get the position of leader over him though?" Paying attention, the white haired man answered "Gard was just too lazy, he gave it to Saxon when Saxon wanted it" "And...Nowie just said yes?" Shrugging his shoulders, the white haired man continued staring at the female's drawings, before posing a question "That thing that Seifer said would happen...what are the chances that it actually will?" "What, the thing where you two fight The Eternal Knight and then for some reason I just happen to swoop in and finish him off?" Pausing in her scribbles, this time of a carnivorous panda, the red head asked "Who's Eternal?" "One of QuadDracoras' generals" "Oh Ok" Lazily watching the woman resume her drawing, Rubix questioned the possible consequences that would arise as a result of Seifer's prediction "Say, if us three were all present to kill Eternal...would that mean that the rest of Fabula Nova would be there as well?" Leaning back in his chair, the white haired man breathed out rather heavily, a small breath of ice coming out of his mouth as he did so. Facing the blonde haired man, he simply said "I honestly have no idea...but if us three are going to be there then that probably means that Nowie has no further use for QuadDracoras now..." "That's a shame...I really did like Kharlan" Once again looking up, the Red haired woman asked "Does that mean I won't be able to play with Innith anymore?" Seeing no visible response from her fellow Division Leaders, the woman dropped her crayon and pouted, sinking further into her chair. Frowning in a comical annoyance, she crossed her arms and proceeded to stare angrily at the seat that Nowie usually sat in, genuinely considering betraying Fabula Nova just to be with Innith. Oi, can you all hear me? Paying sudden attention to the resounding voice that clearly belonged to Seifer, all the present leaders of Fabula Nova curiously stared at the crystal in the center of the table, before remembering entirely that the crystal was composed of several lachrimas, all possessing a separate ability. Amongst them, Seifer had installed a telepathy lachrima, allowing him to connect to anybody who happened to be in the room at the time. New orders, change of plans apparently. Nowie wants you all here, stat Raising an eyebrow at the unusual change, Rubix inquired "Well alright, if that's what Nowie wants then I guess it's alright. So...where do we go for your portal?" Ah...uhh yeah, about that. I really can't afford to take my eyes off of Nowie again, I nearly lost him when we went to Pilse Navarina so...you guys are going to have to get to Seven by foot or...boat "Haha...no...that takes a few weeks at least, and that's assuming that the weather isn't messed up" Yeah well too bad. Now hurry up and get going, Nowie wants at least three leaders here with us two The lachrima stopped glowing, signalling the end to the telepathic transmission. Awkwardly looking around, the red haired female stated "You know...isn't this how the prediction happens? Us three go to Nowie who's probably at QuadDracoras...and we unfortunately end up killing that Knight guy" "...yeah, I don't like it either...but you heard what Seifer said- Nowie's orders" Said Rubix, sighing as he did so. Getting up, he straightened his cuffs before leaving to get packed, remarking to nobody in particular "Besides, if somebody's going to get slaughtered because Nowie feels like it, I'd rather it be the Knight instead of us three" Come One - Come All "So...he's in...there?" Conway stared at the Canvas Forests with a less than happy grin, trying to act tough to possibly impress his female companion. "Pretty much. Come on Blondie, we need to go get him before we go to QuadDracoras" Hoisting her bag back onto both shoulders, Mithra continued walking down a dirt trodden path, remembering where she had found him all those years ago. The pair walking silently through the countryside, Conway posed the question "Alright, I know that there are like...well, not that many places to train but did he really have to choose a bloody forest to train in? I mean, what's he going to learn by isolating himself with nothing but trees for company?" "...He was raised here in this forest as a kid, it's where his master taught him his brand of magic" "Oh, seriously? So he went back in there to learn from his master again?" "Nope. His master died about 8 years ago, killed be one of QuadDracoras' current generals" Sharply sucking air through his teeth, the fire-make mage said "Ooohh...that's harsh...so is that why you suddenly arranged for us to go after them as soon as you heard about them?" "Pretty much" Slowing down, Mithra swung her bag off and reached into it, rummaging around until she found what she was looking for. Bringing out the item, Conway hastily back away, seeing that she held in her hands a red gun. Pointing at it, he quickly yelled out "Woah! Ha! I knew it! He isn't in this forest is he? You only brought me out here so that you could kill me, that way you wouldn't have to pay me any money!" Staring deadpan at the mage, the Blind Summoner irratably said "No dumbass this is a flare gun. If I really wanted to kill you, I would use my magic instead of a normal weapon" "Oh...alright...I'll admit I didn't know that. So...why do you need a flare gun in a forest? I mean, apart from the normal "We're going to get lost" and things, I really don't think we'll have trouble blasting our way out of here" "Hmm true. Well anyways, this forest is chock full of monsters" Seeing Conway's distressed face, Mithra continued "Animals with magic like Tethe'. Not beasts like the Guren. Getting into this forest isn't so easy if you're constantly getting ambushed, chances are that we may actually die if that keeps on happening. So basically, with this flare gun here" Pointing it up, Mithra pulled the trigger, sending a large cloud of red dust into the sky "We'll attract the attention of practically every single monster in the area" The flare, once high enough, exploded in an enourmous cloud, large enough that Conway suspected he would be able to glimpse it all the way from the citadel "and then beat then all up before going into the forest. That way, we won't be getting ambushed and we can have a picnic in there when we feel like it" Even though they were both standing well away from the borders of the forest, they could both hear the ferocious, almost eager howls and snarls of the animals as they made their way towards the location of the flare. Grimacing, Conway began a spark in both hands, ready to spring into a Fire-Make spell the moment the animals got out of the trees. Standing next to him, Mithra brought her fists up, commenting in an amused voice "You know, you really don't need to use magic, these are basically animals that are stronger than normal" "Yeah well...the quicker this is over, the happier I'll be" "Hah, you got me there Cockroach" "Oi! Only I can call myself that!" "Yeah yeah, whatever. Look, here they come" True to Mithra's word, quite literally a wave of animals, an assortment of tigers, gorillas and other beasts Conway had never seen before surged towards them, all eager to tear apart and destroy the pair of mages that had so boldly attracted them. Getting ready to cast Fire-Make: Wolf Pack, Conway muttered underneath his breath "Come One...Come All...of course everybody's invited..." ---- Pouting at her singed hair, Mithra continued walking deeper into the forest, all the while berating Conway on his unnecessary application of Fire-Make Magic "Who the hell uses explosives on a bunch of wild animals?" "Hey, they were about to get you as well you know" "Oh really now?" "Yes really, do you remember that tiger going for your neck? No? Well maybe that's because-" "As a matter of fact, I do remember. Do you remember that I have..." Pointing out two fingers, she gestured towards her eyes and then proceeded to circle her hand around her head before continuing "360 vision? Also that I have an extensive range of sight, tracking ability, bird's eye and also worm's eye view and also-" "Ok ok I get it. So does this amazing vision of yours come with the realization that you could've just sneaked your way into the forest and avoid getting ambushed?" "Well yeah, that's one thing. On the other hand I could've just kicked everybody's ass. It's probably allot more efficient to do it my way" Rolling his eyes, the Fire Mage followed his companion before he paused, hearing a consistent "swishing" sound. Seeing Mithra pause in her step, Conway made a trangle with his fingers and instinctively shouted out "Fire Make: Wall!" The flickering barrier of blaze erupted from mid-air, forming directly in front of Mithra. Raising her fists, the blue haired woman shifted her legs, forming into a stance in preperation for an immense impact of sorts. Within mere moments, a blast of air ripped through the flame wall, sending Conway almost reeling well away and Mithra a few metres back, the marks of her feet being dragged away from the force evident on the ground. A second blast, this time stronger; Was enough to completely eliminate the wall and to send Mithra flying backwards, a short scream erupting from her throat as she tumbled on to the dirt. Rolling to her side, she quickly scribbled on the ground with her finger as Conway began to cast a molding magic spell, the pair of them more than prepared to use their strongest spell to eliminate this surprise attacker. Screaming out her incantation just as Conway had cast out his magic, the duo paused in their actions, realizing who had just "attacked" them. Single handedly; Without any form of alternate strategy, a now smirking Silas stood above the two, gently rubbing his fingers as part of his elbow began "regenerating" from seemingly nothingness. "Aww, is wittle Mithra hurt?" "Oh shut the hell up, you ambushed me" Well away from Silas and Mithra, a somewhat faint voice also yelled out "I'm here as well! Just in case you were wondering..." Lightly nodding towards Conways direction, Silas directed his attention back to Mithra before questioning "And there's a problem with me ambushing a human tank?" "Uhh yeah, hello? Did you forget? Blind woman over here" "Well yeah but I mean, I just thought that you would be using your-" Abruptly raising her hand, Mithra interrupted Silas' speech before saying "Nup, no, nu-uh, I don't want to hear any excuses. You attacked a frail. Blind. Woman. Aannnddd you're making excuses? Silas Cocytus, you should just be disgusted with yourself" "Alright alright, fine, I'm sorry. Let's just go and help Conway up shall we?" Keeping silent as the Cocytus began to walk towards the Fire Make Mage, Mithra curled up her hand into a fist and suddenly leapt towards Silas, brutally punching his shoulder, sending him crashing into the ground. Shaking her hand off and casually walking away, she looked over her shoulder and simply stated "That's what you get for attacking a blind woman Silas" ---- To anybody who went out of their way to consistently read through this entire chapter, a big thank you! Chapter 2: The Majestic Six Category:The Tale of Team Moon Drop